Un problème de colocataire
by Leptitloir
Summary: "- C'est un putain de rideau Dem, y va pas t'bouffer. - Je te jure qu'y avait quelque chose derrière !" [UA]


**Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "Ingratitude", en une heure.**

Parce que j'ai pas écrit que sur Entre nos mur, et que j'avais cette idée en tête depuis quelques jours ! Le thème m'y a fait penser donc j'en ai profité pour écrire dessus. Au vu de l'heure et de la fatigue, j'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est quand Demyx vient lui parler de son départ proche, tout penaud, que Vanitas décide qu'il en a marre. Vraiment marre. Marre de chez marre.

« - C'est un putain de rideau Dem, y va pas t'bouffer.

\- Je te jure qu'y avait quelque chose derrière ! Je l'ai vu ! Il me regardait dormir com-

\- Comme Edward dans Twilight, je sais. Et je te le répète, mais y a pas de vampires dans cet appart.

\- Non, mais y a des fantômes !

\- Bien sûr.

\- Je déconne pas ! J'ai jamais vu ça avant ! »

Le noiraud serre les dents. Ne pas s'énerver, ça ne servirait à rien. Ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation, et ça n'est sûrement pas la dernière.

« - T'as vu le rideau bouger une fois, y avait de la lumière dehors, il était quatre heures du matin, t'as flippé pour rien. C'était le sapin des voisins, pas le fantôme de l'ancien locataire qui s'est tiré une balle après avoir flingué toute sa famille et son poisson rouge.

\- L'ancien locataire s'est tiré une balle ?!

\- Mais nan ! J'ai dis ça comme ça ! »

Van se prend la tête entre les mains, désespérant. Ça n'est pas possible. Vraiment pas possible.

« - De toute façon j'ai déjà dit au proprio que je quittais l'endroit, c'est trop tard.

\- T'es sérieux ? Sans me prévenir ?

\- Oui bah pardon, mais tu m'as pas prévenu qu'elle était hantée, toi, la chambre de ton ancien coloc !

\- Elle est pas hanté Dem, tu te fais des idées !

\- Et l'eau qui devient brûlante d'un coup sous la douche ?

\- J'ai dû tirer la chasse au mauvais moment.

\- Le grille-pain qui refuse de lâcher les tartines ?

\- Ce truc est plus vieux que ma grand-mère !

\- La musique qu'on entend le soir entre une et deux heures du matin ?

\- Le concept de voisins, ça te parle ?

\- On a pas de voisins à droite !

\- T'as du mal entendre, c'est tout.

\- Que dalle ! Y a un truc qui vit ici, et j'y reste pas une minute de plus ! »

Bien, bien. Qu'il dégage, l'ingrat. Ça lui apprendra, à Vanitas, à vouloir aider un pote en galère en lui proposant sa chambre de libre. Il ira dormir sous un pont, la prochaine fois. En espérant qu'il ne sera pas hanté.

Même s'il sait bien, au fond, qu'il ne peut pas vraiment lui reprocher grand-chose.

Le temps que le musicien quitte l'appartement, Van s'avance vers l'éviter pour nettoyer la vaisselle qui a commencé à s'accumuler. Il frotte les bols, essuie les couverts, gratte la poêle, et fixe quelques secondes les jolies assiettes finement décorées qu'il a utilisées pour manger son gratin, hier. Les assiettes que Naminé a laissées quand elle est partie, il y a six mois de ça. Elle aussi. Il soupire.

_« - Ecoute, c'est pas contre toi. Mais je sens vraiment quelque chose dans cette chambre. C'est … C'est comme une force négative, tu comprends ? Je peux pas rester. C'est trop fort pour moi. »_

Il jure tout bas, avant de les essuyer et de les ranger dans le placard adéquat. Le placard où il a fourré toutes les babioles que Zack n'est jamais revenu chercher, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis.

_« - J'te jure gars, j'ai entendu un truc. Y a quelqu'un qui murmurait contre mon oreille quand j'me suis endormi et c'était pas la fatigue. J'ai même senti une main sur mon épaule. Pardon hein, mais j'préfère pas … Tu comprends ? »_

Quel con, lui aussi. Tous des cons. Tout le monde le lâche. Et le plus con d'entre tous, débile en chef, c'est celui qu'il s'avance juste derrière lui au moment où Dem franchit la porte d'entrée pour filer. _Lui_.

« - Mm. On dirait qu'on est à nouveau seuls …

\- La faute à qui ? »

Agacé, Vanitas se retourne pour faire face au grand rouquin translucide qui se tient derrière lui. Ses pieds à peine au-dessus du sol, vêtu d'un long peignoir comme s'il sortait de la douche, il s'approche nonchalamment en souriant. La situation semble le satisfaire, lui.

« - Il était chiant à parler tout le temps, celui-là. Et j'aimais pas sa musique.

\- Oui bah lui au moins, il payait le loyer de sa chambre. Et il travers pas les murs sans prévenir.

\- Il avait des vues sur toi.

\- Je sais, ça fait presque un an.

\- T'auras plus à faire semblant de pas le voir, comme ça.

\- Ça m'allait très bien de faire semblant tant qu'il ramenait de l'argent, figure-toi.

\- L'argent, l'argent, t'as que ce mot-là à la bouche. »

Faussement ennuyé, le spectre se déplace jusqu'au canapé, où il s'allonge pour la forme. Vanitas se laisse lourdement tomber dans son fauteuil, pour sa part épuisé par les conneries d'Axel.

« - Tu comptes faire partir tout le monde ?

\- Eh ! J'ai toujours été cool avec toi, jusque-là.

\- Nan, faire dégager mes colocs, c'est pas être cool avec moi.

\- Avoue, c'est marrant de voir combien de temps ils vont tenir avant de céder.

\- C'est pas drôle si j'en pâtie.

\- Oh allez, Vany-chou … »

Ah non, pas ce surnom. Depuis qu'il a entendu sa mère l'utiliser une fois, il ne le lâche plus avec ça.

« - Au moins on est tranquilles, non ?

\- Ouais, génial, je suis tranquille avec l'ancien locataire qui s'est tué en glissant dans la baignoire, quelle chance. » Vanitas ironise.

« - C'est toujours mieux cette histoire de type qui se tire une balle après avoir flingué sa famille.

\- Il fait fuir mes potes, mes plans cul, et je peux même pas le baiser lui parce que monsieur me passe au travers.

\- On doit bien pouvoir trouver une solution à ça …

\- Après le coup que tu m'as fait avec Dem, tu vas surtout trouver un coin où te planquer pour la journée avant que je te vide la salière sur la gueule.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que ça n'a aucun effet sur moi.

\- J'vais quand même essayer, pour être sûr. »

Encore, il se prend la tête entre les mains en pensant à tout le boulot que ce type lui fout sur le dos. Retrouver un coloc, il n'a pas que ça à faire avec les partiels à côté. Sans compter qu'il va très certainement le faire fuir, comme tous les autres. Il n'y a vraiment personne sur cette terre qui puisse rester dormir dans cette chambre sans tenir compte des sales coups du spectre roux ?

« - T'es chiant, tu sais ?

\- Je sais, oui. »

Et ça le fait sourire, en plus. Sérieusement.

Vanitas soupire. Un coloc qui a des bases en exorcisme, voilà ce qu'il lui faut.

* * *

Dernier texte pour cette nuit, on finit sur une note un peu plus drôle. Ça vous a plu ?

A plus !


End file.
